videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DreamMix World All-Stars Smashdown Royale
DreaMix World All-Stars Smashdown Royale is a fighting game similar to Super Smash Bros. It is a crossover consisted of characters from cartoons, movies, and anime. Playable Characters *Bugs Bunnny *Mickey Mouse *Optimus Prime *Dipper and Mabel *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Butterfly *Shrek *Twilight Sparkle *Joy *Wreck-It Ralph *Baymax *Sailor Moon *Doraemon *Homer Simpson *Doremi Harukaze *Woody Pride *Finn and Jake *Blossom *Timmy Turner *Agumon *Gru *Emmet Brickowski *Wallace and Gromit *Bloom *Elsa *Goku *Peter Griffin *Ezra Bridger *Monkey D. Luffy *Sid the Sloth *Perry the Platypus *Strawberry Shortcake *Zoe Trent *Tom and Jerry *Priate Captain *Ryuko Matoi *Ika Musume *Inspector Gadget *Kirito *Danny Phantom *Jenny XJ9 Wakeman *Naruto *Clumsy Smurf *Hiccup *Po *Alex the Lion *Sulley *Flint Lookwood *Spot (DLC) *Felix The Cat (DLC) *Dracula (DLC) *Charlie Brown (DLC) *Ken the Eagle (DLC) *Nick Wilde (DLC) *Frankie Stein (DLC) *Apple White (DLC) *Mario (Wii U & 3DS Exclusive) *Inkling (Wii U & 3DS Exclusive) *Mii (Wii U & 3DS Exclusive) *Banjo & Kazooie (Xbox One Exclusive) *Hudson Horsestacio (Xbox One Exclusive) *Avatar (Xbox One Exclusive) *Sackboy (PS4 & PS Vita Exclusive) *Ratchet & Clank (PS4 & PS Vita Exclusive) *Jak & Daxter (PS4 & PS Vita Exclusive) *Heavy Weapons Guy (Steam Exclusive) *Frisk (Steam Exclusive) *Freddy Fazbear (Steam Exclusive) Stages Some stages have a Ω Form, making them act like Super Smash Bros. series' Final Destination. *Townsville Rooftops *Bugs' and Daffy's House *Toontown *Mystery Shack *The Krusty Krab *Princess Celestia's Castle *Riley's Emotions *San Fransoyko *Cybertron *Duloc *Moon Castle *Mewni *Finn and Jake's Treehouse *Sunnyside Daycare *Noby's House *Witch World *Fairy World *Springfield Power Plant *Fix It Felix Jr. *Gru's Lab *MetalBeard's Sea Cow *Digital World *Giant Vegetable Contest *Winx Academy *Elsa's Castle *Plant Namek *The Going Merry *Planet Lothal *Captain Gutt's Iceberg *Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. *Griffin's House *Berry Bitty City Rooftops *Downtown City Rooftops *Tom and Jerry's House *Pirate Captain's Ship *Honnouji Academy *Lemon Beach *Metro City *Ruby Palace *Fenton Works *Tremorton High School *Hidden Leaf Village *Smurf Village *Isle of Berk *Valley of Peace *Central Park Zoo *Monsters University *Foodimal Jungle *Clawed-Tooth Mountains (DLC) *Ace Obedience School (DLC) *Hotel Transylvania (DLC) *Construction Site (Felix The Cat) (DLC) *Galactor Base (DLC) *Zootopia (DLC) *Monster High (DLC) *Ever After High (DLC) *Mario Circuit (Wii U & 3DS Exclusive) *Splatoon Complex (Wii U & 3DS Exclusive) *Wuhu Island (Wii U & 3DS Exclusive) *Avatar Arena (Xbox One Exclusive) *Spiral Mountains (Xbox One Exclusive) *Pinata Island (Xbox One Exclusive) *Metropolis (PS4 & PSVita Exclusive) *Dreamscape (PS4 & PSVita Exclusive) *Sandover Village (PS4 & PS Vita Exclusive) Items *Baseball Bat *Spatula *Water Bomb *Donuts *Baseball Gun *ACME Bomb *TNT *Freeze Ray *Beware Ogre Sign *Food *Crate *Landmines More to Come... DreamMix World All-Stars Smashdown Royale is coming to October 20, 2015 in Japan and November 17, 2015 in North America. It was announced by Bandai Namco Games. Category:Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Steam Games